1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for fixing a display panel, and more specifically, to a fixing structure for fixing a display panel with small space, easy assembly and assembly strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of technology, light, power-saving, and portable intelligent information products play increasingly important roles in our lives. For example, the flat display module is an important component of these products. The LCD display module has the advantages of low power consumption, small volume and no radiation pollution, thus the LCD display module has been widely utilized in notebooks, PDAs, cell phones and other portable information products. In addition, the LCD display module is gradually replacing CRT monitors and traditional TVs. In tradition, a bezel of a display device is often made of metal material or plastic material with quite weight and thickness for consideration of assembly strength, which affects light-weight and small-size development of the display device. Therefore, there is a need to provide a thinner fixing structure that can more firmly fixing the display panel to meet the light-weight and small-size requirements of consumer products.